Dashboard Confessionals
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: TxP in the making. Chappie 2! Welpers, Pan goes n visits Trunksie, pretty short chappie, I'm afraid all of the chapters will be. P.S. this is ryoko#2001, just changed the name ^^
1. My Heart is yours to wear as jewelry

**Dashboard Confessionals**

            Hmm, new story idea I had… TxP of course… After my favorite band off all time ^.^. You knoe, I was looking around at reviews and stuff and I realized, FLUFFY ISN'T REVIEWING ANYMORE!!!! I miss fluffy, she was so coolios. ^.^r/r

~*~*~*~

_My heart is yours to wear as jewelry_

~*~*~*~

            Pan's POV:

            Mornings sucked so much. I hated waking up so early, but that's what my job required. I also hated living alone. If I had a roommate, I would make sure she was neat, so she could clean up after me, I had huge problems with being neat. I worked as a journalist to Tokyo Times. Every morning, I'd wake up at the break of dawn, rush to work, meet deadlines, and deal with bitchy coworkers and a jackass of a boss. That was the life I chose. I hated it so much, but once I started writing… Well, I was hoping one day to start writing articles in magazines, then move up to an author, but right now, I was just fresh meat to the world of journalists. My work hasn't been published yet, and all the veterans tell me when my work does get published, critics will tear it apart. But I can handle anything the dish out at me, I'm Pan Son. And I was in love.

            It was simple, unrequited love, as always though. And of course, he was aware of my feelings, but not to the full extent, but all the better to me. I'd be absolutely horrified if he knew how I felt. I'm glad he didn't, he was in a relationship with someone else. It was some man at my work. He was gorgeous, he was my partner in crime; I told him almost everything. He was my best friend. And I never had to tell him how I felt, he asked me if I liked him. I remember that day vividly.

_*Flashback*_

            _Pan and Michael walked out the movie theatres, laughing at each other's faces. _

_            "I can't believe you dumped that popcorn on my head! You ass!" Pan exclaimed._

_            "You deserved it, bitch, you poured coke down my shirt," he replied good-naturedly._

_            That was how they were around each other; simple harmless flirting, and Pan felt there was something more, there must be. She sighed and rested her head, which still had popcorn in it, on his shoulder, grabbed his arm and sighed._

_            "That was fun, Mike, we need to do this again sometime. You looked so cute when coke was on your head," she teased._

_            His face got a bit serious, and he stopped walking. Pan looked up in confusion, sort of wary of what he was going to say._

_            "Pan, we've become real good friends since this past year, you're my best friend now," he began. "But, I have a feeling you like me more than you're letting on to. I just want to know if you do, I don't want to lead you on, I haven't gotten around to tell you, but I have a girlfriend, Beatrice."_

_            Pan stammered, face red, and feeling like a fool. Beatrice… That was the mail carrier chick at our work… Great, it wasn't even that she picked over someone who had more prestige, it was just some random blonde mail carrier slut. "I, I don't like you, Mike, haha, good one!"_

_            They both knew she was full of shit._

_*End of Flashback*_

            I was a huge idiot supreme major. I got of my bed and took a nice, cold shower to wake me up. After brushing my teeth, I put on a dress-to-impress suit. I always wore those, now. But, you know, for some reason Beatrice was more sexier than my killer legs. I thought only men looked good in uniforms, but I guess some females are manly enough to look decent. Jealousy was definitely not my strong point. 

            What really sucked about my job is that, is that it was so far out of the way; I had to take the city bus. I definitely did not have the funds to afford a car. What I wouldn't do to have a nice midnight blue SC 430 with tan leather seats. My dream car. I could see Mike and I driving away in the sunset, not a care in a world… Okay, so I know it's supposed to be the guy with a horse, and me on the back, riding away to a blissful oblivion, but there are modern times now! I grabbed the apartment keys, slipped on my heels, and ran to catch the Lynx bus.

~*~*~*~

            _Stop that, you evil slut, you, stop!_ I angrily thought as I watched Beatrice and Mike flirt. Instead of doing her job and delivering mail, she was too busy seducing Mike. I met her once, and that was good enough. We didn't hit off well at all. Well it was partly my fault, I was rather rude, but she didn't know me well enough to hate me! I hate to admit, but she was rather pretty. That was the first step to acceptance. You have to acknowledge your competition, never underestimate them. That's one of those rules I've learned in sparring. Don't be half-assed or your ass will be kicked. Speaking of sparring, that was something I haven't done in six months. I missed it; the Saiyan in me could never be controlled.

            "Pan Son, report to Mr. Cole's office," the secretary droned.

            Mike actually stopped for a minute to give me the time of the day. "Ooo, Panny's in trouble, Panny's in trouble. I think Mr. Cole is going to give you a spanking," he teased. I could tell it was a dirty joke, he was full of 'em.

            "Hmm, maybe if I'm a good girl, and give him a blow or two, I'll get promoted, what do you say?" I joked back. Beatrice gave me a scowl, as if she was disgusted by my crudeness. Oh well, fuck her.

            I took the stairs to his office; I'm damn scared of elevators. I remember when I was 15, at Capsule Corp, the power shutdown, and the elevator almost crashed into the basement… And if it was a regular elevator, I wouldn't be afraid, but Bulma made damn sure they were Saiyan proof… I opened his door, and there, the balding jackass himself, sat there.

            "Pan, I have an assignment for you," he said, cutting straight to the chase.

            I sighed, expecting it to be some environmental bullshit, he seemed to like to torture me… sadist. "So what is it, chief?" I simply asked. An assignment was an assignment. On step closer to bringing me to my goal.

            "Capsule Corp has expanded all the way to the U.S. and bought out Microsoft, as you've probably heard," he started, "They are having a party this Saturday, celebrating their success. Your job is to get the scoop on the deal, and come up with a story that will put Tokyo Times ahead of our rivals!" he finished. I almost expected him to start "muahaha"ing, but he just looked very scary… But waitaminute, Capsule Corp? Trunks was president. Trunks… haven't seen that cocky bastard in a while, damn I missed kicking his ass, eavesdropping on his phone conversations, being mean to his dates, reading his journal, wearing his clothes… a whole bunch of shit Bra and I used to do! And since we were good friends, this job would be a cinch. A huge smile spread on my face.

            "Mr. Cole, I can handle this. You do not have to worry, this will be the best story ever!"

            I ran out of his office, rush down the stairs, and luckily Mike was all to himself. I grabbed Mike by his hand and started dancing around, screaming "I'm gonna get promoted! I'm gonna get promoted!" Lucky for me, we were the only ones there, otherwise I would probably get in trouble.

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened? You gave him a good fuck?" he teased. I loved how his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

            "No, I get to cover the Capsule Corp expanding to America and taking over Microsoft!" I squealed. Mike's face frowned. 

            "So, you're going to have to talk to the purple teletubby?" he asked, referring to Trunks. I forgot that Mike and Trunks had some bad history together. Something about Trunks stealing Mike's girlfriend, and then Mike saying something to tabloids… It was so long ago. But I felt a surge of protectiveness, no one could call Trunks a fag, except me.

            "Trunks is not gay, if you are implying that, and yes I am. Do you want to be my escort to the function? I don't want to go by myself. It's this Saturday! Come on, it'll be fun!" I badgered.

            "I have a date with Beatrice."

            The girlfriend… Bros before hos! Even though I'm not a bro, but I'm willing to bet Beatrice is a two-timing slut and a half. But that's okay. I shrugged and got back to work, I think I was going to make a visit to Capsule Corp, just for poops and giggles, and old times.

~*~*~*~

            No me gusta right no, porque, yo creo that it's not as good as it could be! Well I am typing the next chapter though… ^.^ It will get better! I promise! I have how it's gonna end and everything, and shiznit like that! And the plot! Yes!! Ahahaha… Review please! ^.^


	2. I'm starting to fashion an idea in my he...

Dashboard Confessionals

            I reallie like this story idea so I'm typing it now… Sorry I took so long… Writer's block and school is a killer!  Lol… r/r please.

~*~*~*~

I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head; where I would impress with every single word I said. 

~*~*~*~

            Ben and Jerry's _Cookies and Cream_ was on one side, and the remote on the other. That was the perfect way to live, especially if your day wasn't exactly the best. Despite the promise of seeing the Briefs again, I spilled coffee down my nice, white, crisp shirt [which is at the dry cleaners] and the papers I was proofreading, and walked in on Michael making out with his girlfriend. Okay, so the last part was almost teenage drama – esque, but I was immature! Is that a crime? It's good that I'm kid at heart.

            So now, I was in the comfort of my messy apartment, curled up in my favorite sofa chair, watching the telly. Nothing particularly eye-popping was on at the moment, and I could just feel the weight gaining on my hips. Then again, all I had to do was do a couple hundred sit-ups, train a bit, and it would come right back off again in the same day. I love my Saiyan metabolism.

            I was bored. Usually, when I got bored, I would write poems about Michael, or just call him, but he was still at work, or sleeping… or with the girlfriend… For some reason, I had a suspicion that this crush on him was bordering on obsession, and that was very unhealthy for me to indulge in.  But it was amusing in a masochistic type of way. Then it came to me, like a Mack Truck; I should visit the Briefs. It would be diverting and I wouldn't have a single thought about he-who-will-not-be-named. Feeling a bit better, I quickly dressed and flew to their house.

~*~*~*~

            The door to the house was left open. I thought it was quite stupid; any robber could come in and steal valuables. But there was Vegeta to contend with and he would kick their ass in 0.5 seconds. I opened it tentatively, like a little girl opening up her Christmas presents, with wonder and surprise, and found it strangely quiet. There was faint kis, out in the back, and they were pretty strong. It felt like Vegeta's… and Bra..? Since when did Bra fight? I must have missed a lot. Bulma was nowhere to be found, and neither was Trunks. I suppose those two were at work. I felt sorry for poor Trunks, he hated his job, but he did understand that there were certain obligations for him to fulfill as the elder child.

            I walked through the kitchen, and zoomed into the fridge, just to take a small snack. The kis outside became more powerful, and I became more intrigued. I opened the screen door, and gazed upon Bra and Vegeta sparring. I was a bit taken back, she never seemed to take interest in that pastime, but I'm glad she did embrace her inner Saiyan.  Bra was pretty powerful, and very, very quick. Only Vegeta could match her swiftness. As I watched Bra give her all, I felt a bit nostalgic. Vegeta gave me a quick look, a surprised look, and Bra took advantage of his fumble. He flew back and hit the tree as Bra squealed.

            "Dad! You weren't paying attention! Don't tell me you were going easy on me," she asked, a small smirk on her face. 

            "Humph, no, I just saw Kakarot's granddaughter," he said, motioning towards me. I gave him a cute smile, and Bra gave me a smirk.

            "Pan!!" she exclaimed. She was coming toward me, all ready to give me a hug, but she realized how sweaty she was and stopped in mid-air. "I'd give you a hug, but I have horrible b.o. right now."

            I shrugged and pointed up to the spot she just was. "I saw you fighting up there. You fight well. Why did you get into it? Can you turn SSJ?"

            She linked her arm with mine, and led me into the kitchen. "Well, someone tried to fight me one day, and I realized, I couldn't protect myself all that well. I didn't want to be weak, especially for a Saiyan, so I ask Dad to teach me how to spar. Ever since then, I've been hooked. I can't turn SSJ yet, but my power level is of that off SSJ3."

            I gave a small challenging smirk, "I bet I could still kick your ass." Vegeta gave a snort of agreement, and locked eyes with me. I know he always thought I have great potential, and believed in me, almost more than his little princess.

            "Yeah right, you haven't trained in forever! Speaking of forever, where have you been? Any romances?" she added, eyes sparkling, hoping for secret affairs and rendezvous.

            I almost felt like telling her about Michael, but something held me back. I don't know if it's just a touchy subject or I just didn't want to think about him while I was having a good time with my old friend. "No romances for me, I'm actually a journalist for the Tokyo Times," I said, with a bit of pride. Vegeta snorted once again and looked at me in a supercilious manner.

            "You don't train?"  The disdain in his voice was evident, and I felt a bit worried. He still was my sensei.

            "Well… I do a little bit, I swear! But my job takes up most of my time." I felt myself wither under his stare as he assessed me. He grunted consent, as if I was strong enough, and exited back outside, most likely to make use of the gravity room. I turned back to my blue-haired pal and smiled.

            "So, where is your brother at? Work, I suppose?" I inquired. It would be sort of nice to see him again; he was a great guy when he wasn't pmsing. In fact I went on a couple of dates with him for a short period. We decided it was better being friends. I was positive he would love to help me with my interview.

            Bra frowned. "As usual, dammit, he's always there! I think he's actually getting attached, mom offered him a vacation, but he declined saying he needs to stay at the office. I mean the old Trunks would have jumped on that opportunity in a second. Dad's theory is that Trunks has a new fuck," Bra giggled, then she stopped, looking a bit sad. "But I don't think it's it, I think he's just burying himself in his work for some unknown reason; Maybe it was one of those hot dates he had with a girl and she turned him down, you know? Trunks could get sad about that."

            Trunks… dedicated? The thought of that was all too weird for me to absorb. But I could see him drowning himself in papers to hide his sorrow. "So, it would be a bad idea to visit him?" I simply asked. I wanted to see him before the ball, for good ol' times.

            Bra grabbed my arm, and headed towards the front door, "Yeah it would be a bad idea, but lets go anyway! I haven't caused any mischief since you left, Pan. You don't understand how much I want to grasp this opportunity!"  With that, she soared into the sky, heading towards the direction of Capsule Corp, and I could only follow, smirk on my face.

~*~*~*~

            We entered into the sliding door, and Bra said hi to all the employees; guess she's a regular here. They did upturn their noses at her outfit [she still had her sparring one on], but surely they were use to it by now. We decided not to take the elevator, so we raced up the stairs to the 15th, and highest floor; where Trunks was. As we walked through the hallway, a wave of nostalgia hit me. The faces were different though, I suppose Trunks got pissed off at all his employees and fired them, what a temper he has.

            We didn't have too much of a problem passing through the guard, no obstructions to our plan… Well if you don't call Bulma grabbing me into a bear hug. She exclaimed a lot about how I've matured and how I've become such a beautiful young woman, with much promise. I was complimented in my fashion choice; a simple short-sleeved black t-shirt and white shorts. She offered me a job at Capsule Corp, but I politely declined, my heart was set on becoming a journalist. I told her about my article, and she was delighted for the Tokyo Times of even considering to discuss Capsule Corp and interview her "delinquent" son.

            "Bra, do you think Trunks will mind me asking about the interview?" I inquired; I was afraid that I might get some sort of angered response from him; He was always so unpredictable.

            She dismissed the idea away like I was insane. "No way, Pan, he won't mind. Sides he's always thought you were cute, and Trunks can't resist cute girls." I blushed a bit, and was almost about to open the door to Trunks's office when a short yet curvaceous lady with brown hair jumped in front of the door. 

            "Excuse me, but you can't go through, Mr. Brief has very important business to do," she snarled. I raised an eyebrow at this woman. I understood she was doing her job, but I couldn't help but want to slap her. Bra stood in front of me and smiled diplomatically. "Ms. Briefs," the mousy secretary stuttered. From the looks of the woman's face, Bra was just as influential as her mother.

            "Ms. Haruka, I would greatly appreciate it if you would let Pan and me pass; we have important business concerning my brother," she calmly said. With great deference, the secretary quickly moved out of our way and bowed. I was very impressed; I gave an approving clap and Bra just smiled. I gave the mousy secretary an evil smirk, and opened the door to his office.

            His office was a labyrinth. Mounds of papers obstructed our paths, and it was particularly difficult to maneuver in. There in the center of it, the purple-haired cooperate executive stood busy working, oblivious to his surroundings. He looked sort of adorable, with his glasses on. Bra cleared her throat, to let our presence be known. He looked up and only noticed Bra.

            "What the hell are you doing here? Can't you see I'm working?"  Trunks snapped, dropping his dreamy state.  The pmsing bastard was occupying Trunks's body.

            Bra folded her arms across her chest in a defensive stance. "Big Bro, you're always working! You need to relax; besides I brought a visitor for you. Pan, say 'hi'."

            I waved at him playfully and he looked a bit shocked for a second. Taking of his glasses, he got off his chair and gave me a hug. I embraced him back, for what seemed eternity. No matter how much of a jerk he could be, I could always make him soften up. I inhaled the familiar scent of him and felt safe, very safe. We released from each other and gave each other a sweet smile.

            "Panny, I've missed you, where have you been?" he softly said.

            I put my hands in my pocket and looked up at him. "Geez, I could ask you the same question. I've just been around, I have a job now; I bet you didn't know that I'm a journalist at Tokyo Times."

            He gave a small smile, he knew about my writing dreams. "Soon, I'll see your name in_ Rolling Stones_ or _Time_, eh?"

            "Yeah right, I wish! But that brings me to something very important," I casually mentioned, wrapping my hands around his arm. "There's a story concerning that lil' social gathering you're having as celebration about the deal with Microsoft. So I was wondering if you could give me exclusive information." He looked a bit dubious about the whole thing, but I added puppy-dog eyes.

            He sighed. "Fine, I'll give you everything that you want to know." I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

            "Thanks you're the best!"

            Bra sighed impatiently. "Sorry to interrupt your little love fest, but, Trunks, you look so social now, like you're a human being! So would you mind coming with us for lunch?"

            He shook his head. "Too much work, I'll come home early for dinner though. Promise," he added after seeing Bra's doubtful face. He turned to me, looking very questionable. "How do you get to work, Pan? If I remember well, your apartment is near where I live while Tokyo Times is on the other side of town."

            "Well, I usually take the bus, I have to wake up really early. I stopped flying because too many people saw me, and it's just inconvenient to fly in a dress." I said.

            He looked thoughtful for a second then smiled. "I'll drive you to work. Tokyo Times, that's pretty near Capsule Corporations Offices, and only around that neighborhood they have good coffee. I'll pick you up around 7 and you'll reach your job about 7:30."

            Once again I hugged him. "Thank you so much!" My days were definitely going to brighten up. He waved it off like it was nothing.

            "Now leave my office! I'll see you at dinner!"

            We left his office in giggles, and as we began to go to the mall for lunch, I realized Michael was the farthest thing from my mind during our visit to Trunks's office.

_~*~*~*~_

            Yah… 2nd chappie, woohoo! 3rd chapter, it'll start with their driving escapades. Hahaha good stuff, good stuff. Well, I **promise**I'll update faster! Ja ne!

~*Bittersweet Symphony*~


End file.
